Finding Love
by Xateramusa
Summary: Sango and Bankotsu are in love with each other. little did they know someone else also loves Sango. Who will Sango choose? Inuyasha&Sango&Bankotsu. Sometimes the charicters my be OOC. I don't own Inuyasha.on hold
1. Meeting and a kiss

Hi

Summery: after the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha has found his feelings for Sango. Little does he knows an enemy resurface, And a finale showdown is about to begin for the love of Sango.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango/Bankotsu.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning Inuyasha, and the gang just defeated Naraku. Inuyasha was up in the tree. Kagome has gone home. And Sango was in tears her brother had died in the fight with Naraku, and Miroku had broken his promise to her. One day she came home to find him fucking another women in his bed. Sango was so heartbroken that, she ran out of there before they notice.

She ran deep in the woods and bump into someone. She looked up and deep blue eyes meet her cinnamon brown ones. And she gasp. For there stood before her was an enemy.

"Bankotsu"

"Well hello to you too taijyia."

Suddenly Bankotsu surprised Sango by putting out a hand to help her up. Instead she grabbed her sword and slash at him. Bankotsu dogged in time before she could hit him. He pulled out his halberd and a fight began. She grabbed her boomerang and thow it at him. He dodges it giving Sango a chance to attack him. But Bankotsu had other planes for her. He grabbed her arm, and put a hand on her waist. He then started to kiss her neck, and running his tongue along it. She wondered what was going on. But then Bankotsu took his lips off her neck, and forced her to look at his eyes. To Sango's surprise he bent his head down, and captured her lips with his. Sango struggled to get away, But soon gave in, and responed to the kiss. As soon as she responed Bankotsu decided to make the kiss more deeper, by holding her ageist him.

She gasped agian when she relized what she was doing. Giving Bankotsu time to put his tonuge in her mouth. As she did to him, and Suddenly he pulled away. Sango looked up at him, wondering what was going on. What Bankotsu said next shocked the hell out of her.

"I love you sango."

Sango felt her heart beating fast, and she realized that she always had loved him.

"And I love you Bankotsu."

Before Bankotsu could kiss her again he heard Inuyasha's voice.

" Sango" Inuyasha yelled.

"You better leave before Inuyasha catches you." sango said with worry in her voice.

"I don't care Sango. But I'll leave you for now." Bankotsu said and give her a quick kiss, and then he left.

So hows that for the first chapter. Well see yah. Please r&r.


	2. Inuyashas mate

Thanks for the reviews I really liked them. So on with the chapter.

Chapter 2

After Bankotsu left, Inuyasha found Sango with a smell on her face,. So he snuck up on her since she let her guard down. Sango knew it was Inuyasha, so she droped kick him in his stomach.

"Ow bitch." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, What are you doing here?"

"It dosen't matter ok, and why do I smell someone on you?"

"Its none of your business Inuyasha."

" Yes it is bitch. You are my mate, and I'll let know one take you from me."

"Your mate. I'm nobody's mate."

That alone made Inuyasha growl, and he grab Sango's arm and pulled her to him. Then he but and arm a around her. And tilted her head up and kissed her passionately. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong for her. Finally she pulled away and got out of his arms.

She then ran to a stream and cried. Jakotsu who was taking a walk herd someone crying, and he followed the sound. There he saw Sango crying. He remembered that Bankotsu told him That he was in love with the slayer form Inuyasha's group. He decided to go over to her, and see what was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong slayer."

" Jakotsu. You want to know what's wrong. Why would you care?"

" Because you are Bankotsu's girl. And that makes you my sister."

"Its Inuyasha he kissed me and called me his mate."

Suddenly Bankotsu came over to were his brother was and saw Sango crying. So he went over there.

"Ja, what's going on?"

"Its Sango she is in tears."

"Sango what's wrong"

"Inuyasha kissed her and called her his mate." Jakotsu said.

"Did he do that Sango?"

Sango nodded her head, which made Bankotsu very angry.

"Jakotsu leave us."

So Jakotsu left his brother alone with Sango. He went over to her and embrace her. And lifted her head up and kissed her. When Sango felt Bankotsu's lips on hers, her tears were gone. And she responded to the kiss. Bankotsu showed his love by deepen the kiss. He put his hand in her heir. Sango broke the kiss, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Come with me Sango I want to take you somewhere. You will be safe there from the half-breed, Inuyasha."

"I would like that Bankotsu."

Oh cliff hanger. I wonder were their going


	3. A safe village and news

Hello.

Last time:

Come with me Sango I want to take you somewhere. You will be safe there from the half-breed, Inuyasha"

"I would like that Bankotsu".

On with the storie.

So together, with of the band of seven they walked down a path, that Sango never seen before. They continued down the path till they came across a village. The village of mercenary's.

"Welcome Sango to the place were I grew up with Jakotsu, the village of mercenarys."

"It is a nice village. Are you sure I will be safe here from Inuyasha."

" I promise."

With that he gave her a deep and passionate kiss, together they walked through the village. to his hut. Were Jakotsu was waiting inside. With the headman of the village. Bankotsu told the village headman that Sango was his feature wife, and will be the one that he would spend his life with. So the village head man let Sango stay with Bankotsu. They then went into his house, and talked . Later that night they made out. After they made love they fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Sango wasn't felling too well, so she got dress and went to the village doctor. Who ran some test, and told her the resalts.

"Miss Sango you are Pregent with a little girl."

"Really. I hope Bankotsu doesn't mind"

"I'm sure he won't miss Sango."

So Sango went back, and saw that Bankotsu was inside all dress, and talking to Jakotsu. They looked at her and she asked if she could talk to Bankotsu alone. So Jakotsu left the two alone.

"Bankotsu"

"Yes"

"I'm pregerent with your child. I'm sorry"

"Its ok. I want a family with you thank you."

So there is the3rd chapter please read and review


	4. Worndering and Flowers

Hi sorry I didn't update for a while. I could not think of any thing but now I'm back.

Last time: Sango woke up and found out that she was pregnant and told Bankotsu.

On with the story.

Chapter 4

Inuyasha was sitting up in his favorite tree. Wondering Sango was. She hasn't been around since that night. Miroku, Kagome and Shippo was worried. They had seen the affection that Inuyasha had for Sango.

" I wonder were Sango is." said kagome.

"Yes Inuyasha has been in that tree for a long time, but for all we know she could be anywhere." Miroku replied.

As they were thinking. Inuyasha came down from the tree. Suddenly he Slaped his neck and Myoga the flee was on his hand, this cause the others to stop talking, and looked at the flee.

"Master inuyasha"

"What do you want Myoga"

"I know were Sango is. She is in the village of mercenaries."

"The village of mercenaries. Where is that?" asked Kagome.

"Its is north from here. By 5 miles or so, and she was there with a guy. She called Bankotsu."

"Bankotsu. He is alive."

"Yes"

"Well lets go to the village of mercenaries." Said Miroku.

At the village of mercenaries

"Lady Sango come pick flowers with us." a young kid said.

"Ok"

So Sango went with the kids to pick flowers, Bankotsu watched her go, and decided that he had to go somewhere. SO he told Jakotsu not to tell Sango were he had gone.

Well thats it for this chapter. See yah please read and review


	5. Fear and a promise

Hi sorry if I haven't updated my computer broke down. Now I'm using the school computer.

Chapter 5

Sango walked with the children to the field to pick flowers, she and the children started to pick flowers for her wedding day. Sango has been busy with planning the wedding. Jakotsu said that he will help her, and he was making the dress. Sango found a flower that she thought was so pretty, and it reminded her what her father said about this flower, One of the kids came over to see the flower.

"What kind of flower is it Lady Sango?" Asked one of the young girls.

"Well it's a white rose. My father had one that he gave to my mother before she died." Replied Sango.

"Dose it have a special meaning?"

"Yes, it dose. A white rose is a symbol of everlasting love."

"Wow"

Meanwhile Inuyasha found Sango's scent.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Asked Kagome.

"I got Sango's scent, you guys stay here I'll go on ahead to see what is waiting there.." Said Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha followed Sango's scent to the field were she was, and saw her picking flowers with some little children. He wondered why was she picking flowers. Inuyasha whished the children were gone, cause he wanted to hold his mate badly.

Sango felt a demonic aura nearby, and she was worried, the children might be in danger if they stayed. So she told the kids to go back to the village, and get help. After the kids were near the village she got into her fighting stance, and the demon came out. She gasped when she realize who it was.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here,"

"What else I came for you." Inuyasha said while walking up to her.

Sango started to back away, when Inuyasha took a leap and grabbed her arms. He pulled her close to him, and suddenly his lips came down on hers, in a deep passionate kiss. Sango tried to broke the kiss, And got out of Inuyasha's arms, finally she had succeeded in escapeing.

"What was that for Inuyasha?"

"You're my mate while else."

"I'm not your mate Inuyasha. How many times do I have to tell you?"

After Sango said that she threw some poison powder, and escaped. When she arrived at the village, the first thing she did was look for Bankotsu, to tell him what happened. She found him with Jakotsu talking, they were laughing about something. Bankotsu saw her and waved his hand at her. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, and cried. Bankotsu wondered what was wrong

"Sango what is wrong my darling?"

"Bankotsu, Inuyasha is here. And he wants me as his mate."

"He wants you to be his mate, if he harmed you I swear I'll kill him. Did you tell him that you did not want to be his mate?"

"Yes. I told him I wasn't his mate. But he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Don't worry I won't let him take you as his mate, you belong to me, and I'll protect you forever."

"Promise."

"Yes I promise. After all you gave your self to me, And you are with my child."

After he said that he kissed her passionately. She immediately responded to the kiss. After they broke away. They were going back to the house.

"That reminds me Bankotsu where did you go, earlier?"

"That is a surprise, my love, trust me you will get it soon."

So they reached the hut, and went inside it, before Sango went in she put the white rose on the ground next to the door, and went in knowing that everything will be o.k.

That's all for this chapter. Please r&r. See yah, and Thank you


	6. Birth of a child

Hi . Well this chapter is kind of cute, I hope you like it.

Chapter 6

The next morning Sango woke up to some noise outside, She went outside, and notice that Bankotsu wasn't there, and she wondered where he was. So she decided to ask go to the village elder, and talk about what's been happening in her life, and what should she do about Inuyasha. Once she arrived at the headman's hut, she went in. The village elder looked up, and smiled.

"Ah Sango I've been expecting you, and I know what you need to talk to me about." Said the village elder.

"Really how do you know?"

"I have my ways. Any way you came to asked where Bankotsu is, and what to do about Inuyasha. Are you not."

"Yes. Its about what's happening to me. My life is becoming difficult. Inuyasha is wanting me as his mate, the problem is that I'm Bankotsu's bride to be. And Inuyasha won't take no as an answer." Sango said.

"Yes Inuyasha is a half-demon is he not." The village elder replied.

"yes he is. So what should I do, I don't want to be with Inuyasha, I want to be with Bankotsu for the rest of my life. Besides Inuyasha is also in love with two other girls."

"If that is so. Then why don't you show him that you are with someone. I'm sure that will help."

"I don't think it will, he is obsesses with me as his mate, and I don't think he would care if he kill Bankotsu after all they are enemies."

"Well then Sango, I think you should just let him be. Sooner or later he will come to realized that you don't love him. Cause I think he just doesn't understand. So just let it be for now, besides you are expecting a child anytime now. So you should just ignore it for now. It is bad for your, and the child's health , if you do anything now.

"Yes elder. I'll leave it alone for now, and your right with this baby coming anytime now, I should be getting ready. Thank you elder for your help."

"Yes young child, if you need help just let me know. I'll be happy to help."

So Sango left the elders hut, and went to find Bankotsu. She talked to the villagers, and they didn't know. She soon found Jakotsu, he might know were Bankotsu is. So she went over to Jakotsu.

" Jakotsu, have you seen Bankotsu?"

"Yes. I know were he is, but he told me not to tell you. And I gave my word to him."

O.k. Jakotsu, I won't force you to talk."

Sango went back to the hut, and make something to eat. When Suddenly she drop the pot of water, and collapse on her knees, and let out a scream of pain. Jakotsu heard this just as he was passing by to see if he can help her when he heard her scream, and rush to her side. He saw Sango on the ground, holding her stomach, and screaming.

"Sango what wrong?"

"Jakotsu, I don't know what's wrong, I think the baby is coming. Please go get the village doctor.

"No the baby isn't suppose to come till next week. Just hang in there I'll be right back."

So Jakotsu picked her up, and ran to the doctors hut. Jakotsu told him what was wrong, and she need help. So the doctor told her to calm down and push to get the baby out. She did just that. After a hour of pain, and screaming the baby was born.

"Congratulations miss, it's a baby girl." Said the doctor, and handed Sango the baby.

"Thank you doctor" said Sango.

"my pleaser miss Sango. Now you should get some rest. " Replied the doctor as he left her in the birthing room.

"So what are you going to call it Sango. Maybe you should call it Inuyasha" Asked Jakotsu dreamly, and Sango guessed he was think about Inuyasha.

"No I think I will name her Sakotsu."

"That's also a great name for the child." Said Jakotsu.

Later that day Bankotsu returned, and saw Sango with a bundle in her arms. He wonderd what it was in her arms. As he got closer he saw that it was a baby girl, and by the way it looked it was a girl. As he approached Sango got up, and went over to Bankotsu, and gave him a smile.

"Bankotsu this is our child Sakotsu.

Really I thought that is was coming next week sometime."

"Yes I thought that as well, she came early this afternoon.." Said Sango.

"I'm glad that the child was born. Now we can have a family like we wanted my beloved slayer." Replied Bankotsu.

Then he wrapped his arms around her and kiss her passionately. He was careful about the baby. After the kiss broke he took the baby from her arms and hold her close to him. He notices a small pink star in her forehead, and he wondered what it was till he realized that it was the exact same star as he had on his forehead. Jakotsu came over to them, all happy, and bubbly.

"Bankotsu you back. So how was it."

"it went great."

"so did you tell her yet?"

"No Jakotsu I haven't told her yet."

"Tell me what?"

"It is a surprise sweetheart."

"Oh Ooaniki, can I hold the child?"

"Sure Jakotsu."

So they talked for awile not knowing that outside the village gates were Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku.

So that's all for this chapter. I hope you like it. Please r&r. thank you.


	7. Kirara

Sorry for not updating for awhile. I didn't have any idea for the next chapters of

Finding Love, But now I do. Again I'm sorry. Oh and Sakotsu is a name I came up with. I took part of Sango's, and Bankotsu's name and created Sakotsu. Oh chapter 3 is redone.

Chapter 7: Kirara

The sun went down, and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara settled down in the forest just outside the village, and Kagome was wondering what was going on with Inuyasha. Ever since they couldn't find Sango, Inuyasha was acting meaner then normal. The others wondered about this too, but not Kirara. She know why Sango left, and also know the relationship that Sango, and Bankotsu had. Kirara was happy that her mistress found someone who really loves here, better then the monk. But still Kirara missed Sango very much, and longed to see her again.

"Something's wrong with Kirara. She won't stop looking at the sky, as it was about to bring something for her." Shippo said to Kagome.

"Well Shippo she probably misses Sango very much. I mean we haven't seen her for a long time. Oh the ramon is done." Replide Kagome.

So the group ate in silence, and then went to bed. Cause they know that tomorrow was going to be a hard day for them. But Kirara didn't go to sleep, instead she got up, and went to the village. Of course they had a gate, but Kirara knew that she can jump over it. So Kirara did just that, and was in the village.

Kirara went to go, and look for Sango, and soon found all the villagers gathered around a fire. Kirara was wondering what this was about, so she went through the pairs of legs, and soon was in the front. Then Kirara saw her mistress, and Bankotsu giving something to the head man of the village speak.

"Welcome everyone. Tonight we come together, to celebrate a birth that happened early this moring. As we all know the Shichinintai came back home a month ago, and bring with them a young female named Sango. Early this morning she gave birth to a marvelous young child that has the blood of a taijiya, and a mercenary, the child's' name is Sakotsu. She is the daughter of Bankotsu, and Sango. We welcome this child, and her mother as one of us."

Everyone in the crowd welcome them, but soon they heard something. And saw standing before them a large demon cat, and saw it was walking towards the Sango, and her child. The village guards were about to attack when Sango came forward, with the child in her arms.

"KIRARA" She cried and went to hug the huge cat. Everyone in the village was confused, then they saw Bankotsu walked up beside Sango, and also petted the cat. Kirara purred, and Bankotsu guessed she was o.k. with him being with Sango. Kirara looked at the baby, and transformed back into her kitten form. She then jumped on Sango shoulder, and went to the baby.

"Googoo" said Sakotsu, and reached out to pet Kirara, and started to purr when Sakotsu touched her head. All the villagers were shocked, and the village guards put there wepons down, when they heard Sakotsu laugh. Kirara then cuddled up next to Sakotsu. Everyone was slowly leaving to go home, and sleep. Soon all that was left was Kirara with her family. Soon Kirara, and Sakotsu fell asleep. Sango started to go back to there house when Bankotsu stopped her.

"Come with me, I think there is someone who wants to see you."

Sango was confused, but followed anyway. Soon they were at an old house. Bankotsu told her to wait outside that he will be back in a minute, and he kept his word. When he steped aside she gasped, for there stand Kohaku. Bankotsu tooked the child form her hands, so she could go, and hug Kohaku.

"Kohaku." She cried, and ran to hug him. "Its so good to see you."

"Yes it is sister." Said Kohaku. Sango was shocked that he remabered that she was his sister. Sango then turned to Bankotsu who was standing there smiling. Sango went up, and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Bankotsu, but how is he her, he died?" She asked him.

"I knew you missed him so I had a old friend bring him back to life. He has been staying here till the right time. Now we can all go back home together as a complete family." He told her.

So they went back to their home, and went to bed. Knowing every thing is fine from now on, but they were wrong.

So there you go. The 7th chapter is up. I decided to have Kirara, and Kohaku come in the storie. Please leave a review. Thank you.


	8. finding out the truth

Hello. I want to thank all of you people who reviewed. I don't own Inuyasha. I hope the reviews will keep coming. Again thank you everyone.

Last time: Sango came a member of the village of mercenaries, and was reunited with Kohaku, and Kirara. Now she has a complete family.

Finding out the truth

Morning came, and Inuyasha, and the others woke up. They started to gather things up, when Shippo saw that Kirara wasn't there.

"Kirara" Shippo called caching everyone's attention.

"Shippo what's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Kirara is gone, she is missing."

"Don't worry Shippo we'll find her." Said Kagome hugging the young fox.

"O.k. is everybody ready. Today we are going to the village, so hurry up." Inuyasha said getting inpatient.

So they went to the village gates, hoping they could get in. Somehow they got in with being seen, but as soon as they got in they were stopped by guards.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" one of them asked.

"We just wanted to come in, and get some supplies for our travel, and to see someone." Miroku said smiling.

"Fine but follow us."

So they followed the guards to the center of the village, were the headman was waiting. He waited till they stoped before going over to them. All the villagers stoped, and watched to see what is going on.

"Who are you people? Tell me your names Now!!!" said the village headman.

"I'm Miroku the monk, the one in the skrite is Kagome the miko, the small one is Shippo the fox demon, finilly the one is in the red is……"

"INUYASHA"

Inuyasha looked around for who said his name, when he was suddenly fell. When he got up there stood Jakotsu smiling joyfully.

"Jakotsu. Were is Sango? I know you, and the rest of the band of seven have her." Inuyasha asked.

"Yes she is here, but unfortunately she doesn't care if you're here. You see she is happy here." Jakotsu replied.

As soon as he said this Sango came out of the crowed, and went over to Jakotsu. \

"Jakotsu whats wrong, you woke Sakotsu from her nap."

"Inuyasha is here." Jakotsu said

So Sango turned around, and gasped there was Inuyasha, and the others. Inuyasha was glade to see her, and was about to go over to her when he saw her holding something. As he got closer he saw it was a baby. When Inuyasha saw this he felt mad.

"Sango who's baby is that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Its none of your bussness, but if you really want to it's mine, and Bankotsu's child." She replied with some hatred in her voice.

So that is it for this chapter. I don't know when I will update again, but I hope you will like it. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please R&R. Thank you.


	9. truth, and crying

Hello. I would like to thank you people for all the reviews I got. I know I'm updating fast, but I have to. I will not have much time in the future to write a chapter so I want to get much done as I can. So sorry.

Last time: Inuyasha and company reach the village of mercenaries, and entered it were they found Sango with a child, which was Bankotsu's.

Chapter 9- Truth

"**WHAT?" **Inuyasha yelled.

"You heard me Inuyasha. I said it was Bankotsu's, and my child, and I won't let you harm her. Sango replied.

With all the yelling Sakotsu started to cry. Sango looked down wondering what's wrong. Sango tried to calm her down, but Sakotsu kept on crying. Kohaku came up to see what was wrong with his niece.

"Sister what's wrong? Why is she crying?" Asked a confused Kohaku.

"Well I really don't know. I tried the best I could to calm her down, but she keeps on crying." Sango replied.

While Sango was trying to calm Sakotsu down, Inuyasha, and company were confused. They talked to each other about what was going on, they were all confused.

"Yo" came a voice.

Sango, and the others turned around to see Bankotsu coming over. He paid no attention to Inuyasha, and his team. They saw him walk right up to Sango, and gave her a kiss on her lips, He looked down to see Sakotsu crying, and he wondered why she was crying.

"Hey babe, why is Sakotsu crying?" asked Bankotsu.

"She won't stop crying for some reason. I tried everything." Said Sango over a crying Sakotsu. When Sakotsu saw Bankotsu she stopped crying, and held her arms up. Wanting her father to hold her.

"I think she wants you darling." Said a relived Sango.

So Bankotsu took Sakotsu out of Sango's arms, and held her.

"Hello Sweetheart. How are you?" Asked Bankotsu to Sakotsu.

Sakotsu giggled, and reached up, and pulled Bankotsu's braid.

"Ow". You should not pull daddy's heir Sakotsu" Said a hurting Bankotsu, and he took his braid out of her hands softly, and laughed. He looked over, and saw the half-breed and his pack.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here Inuyasha." Said Bankotsu while smirking.

"Bankotsu I had no Idea that you lived here. A perfect place for you to kill Sango is it not?"

At this comment Bankotsu got angry, and wanted to hurt Inuyasha badly. But he remembered that he was holding Sakotsu, and decided to let it slide for his beloved, and their child's sake.

"What are you talking about? I brought her here, so we can live happily, and away from you. I will tell you this now Inuyasha. Sango doesn't want to be with you, she wants to be here with me. After all she agreed to come so she could be safe from you."

"Well Bankotsu I guessed I will have to kill you." Said Inuyasha, and he pulled out his sword.

Bankotsu saw he wanted to fight, and so he handed Sakotsu to her mother, and got ready to fight. He waited with his halberd ready to block any attack Inuyasha had for him. Inuyasha saw that he was ready, and was about to attack when suddenly Inuyasha heard the word.

"INUYASHA **SIT Boy."**

"Why did you that for Kagome?"

"I believe he is trying to protect Sango, and their child. He looks like he would die protecting them from harm. Besides if you killed him, you will be taking the father away from a child, and I know you don't like to do that. Kagome was just trying stop you from doing something stupid." Said Miroku.

Well here it is the 9th chapter. I don't know when I will be updating next. I think in about a week or two. I really don't know. Please R&R. thank you.


	10. Why

Hello. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I have to warn all those that there is some thing bad going to happen in this chapter. So read at your own risk.

Last time: Inuyasha and company reach the village of mercenaries, and found out that Sango had Bankotsu's child.

Why

"What are you saying Miroku?" Asked a furious Inuyasha.

"What I'm saying that taking away a child's father; you would be just like Naraku. You know how terrible he is, and if you take away the child's father, you'll be no better then him." Miroku replied with hurt in his voice.

"Think what you want Miroku, but I will not stand by to be killed." Inuyasha yelled.

"What is going on here?" Said a voice.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye there was an old woman standing there. She looked to be like about 70 years old.

"What is going on here?" The old lady asked again.

"It's none of your business old hag." Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm not an old hag. I'm Shena the wise one. I can see what is going on, even though I'm blind. You should not be fighting, come I will show you were you will stay. Now everyone go back to what you were doing." Shena said.

So everyone went back to what they were doing. Jakotsu went back to do his job around the village, which was looking after all the elders, Sango, and Bankotsu went back to their house to put Sakotsu asleep, Kohaku, and Kirara went with Jakotsu, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha followed Shena the wise one. She led them to a part of the village that they haven't seen yet, and Shena pointed to a house that was the size of a large hut.

"This will be you place, feel free to walk around. Oh and be careful some of the people here do not like new comers. I bid you good day." Shena said, and with that left them alone.

"Well why don't we put our stuff in the house, and take a look around the city." Kagome suggested.

"That sounds great." Shippo said.

So they went in the house, and were surprise how big it was. It could fit 3 big demons in there. So they put there stuff down, and Kagome unpacked. After she was done they went outside, and went there different ways. Miroku went to a shop he saw earlier in the village were he suspect woman would be, Shippo ran off to see if he could find anybody to talk, and show his tricks to, Inuyasha went off somewhere to practice his sword out side of the village, and Kagome went looking around.

While she was looking she saw Sango looking at clothes. She went over, and decided to talk to her, not friendly talk, but to get some sense into Sango's mind. As she got closer Kagome realized that she had her little dagger with her. Kagome was beyond mad, she was steaming furious.

"Hi Kagome." Said Sango.

"Don't hi me you slut." Kagome said her voice full of hatred, and anger.

"What do you mean Kagome? Oh and I'm not a slut." Said a confused Sango.

"**You know what I mean Sango, and don't play dumb with me. You promised to bare Miroku's child, and marry him. Instead you flirted with Inuyasha getting his hopes up in you being his mate. Now here you are with Bankotsu a worker for Naraku, and dead at that. Now you have his child, and you are getting married to him. I can't believe you. You knew I loved Inuyasha, and you took him away from me**." Yelled Kagome.

"For one thing your right about me agreeing to bare Miroku's child, as well as get married to him. I thought I loved him, till I found out what my heart wants, and also I might have reconsidered if he hadn't gone, and bed another woman. He could have gotten her pregnant. Another thing I don't love Inuyasha, I love Bankotsu, and he is not dead. He is all I need to be happy. You and Inuyasha could of have a life together if you didn't keep flirting with Koga, and dating some guy in your time. So if any one ruined your chance with Inuyasha is you. So don't blame it all on me." Sango said sharply.

"I can't believe you Sango, making up excuses for your actions. Oh and I don't like…."

"I'm not making up excuses for myself. You just want to blame me for everything that is happing to your life. I'm happy here with Bankotsu, he is the man I want to spend my life with. So deal with it. You think you know everything about love, but you don't. You're just a little spoiled girl who gets her way. Your weak, pathetic, and a little cry baby. If you don't get your way, or if Inuyasha does something you don't like you yell SIT, and go home to your time I had enough of it Kagome." Said a pissed Sango, and she took out her dagger.

"So what if I act like that, what are you going to do about it."

At this remark Sango went up to Kagome, and started to beat her up. Sango slashed, punched, kick, and hit Kagome non stop. Sango was about to finish Kagome off, when she thought that she had suffered enough. So turned around, and started walking to her house leaving a bleeding Kagome.

"Inu…."

But Kagome didn't finish her sentence, because she fainted. Inuyasha smelled blood near by, and went to investigate it. When he got there he saw a bleeding Kagome still breathing.

So that is the chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R. Shena was a name that just came into my mind as I was writing. Thank you. Oh this is a warning but Kagome might die, and I'm not sure when I will update my other story What Is Love.


	11. Healing

Hi. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I have to say this is the most reviews I got in any of my stories, on different fictions site. I'm glade you all like it. Thank you again.

Last time: Sango slashed, punched, kick, and hit Kagome non stop. Sango was about to finish Kagome off, when she thought that she had suffered enough. So turned around, and started walking to her house leaving a bleeding Kagome.

"Inu…."

But Kagome didn't finish her sentence, because she fainted. Inuyasha smelled blood near by, and went to investigate it. When he got there he saw a bleeding Kagome still breathing.

Chapter 11: Healing

Inuyasha pick up Kagome, and carried her to the healers' house. He was really confused, who did this to her? Inuyasha vowed to kill the person who hurt her. Once he was there, he instantly entered, and came face to face with the apprentice of the healer.

"I need to see the healer it's an emergency." Inuyasha said quickly.

"I'm sorry but Kira is busy right now, maybe I can help you instead. May I asked what the problem is sir? Asked Kao.

"My friend here got attacked, and she is going to die if nothing is done." Said a sad Inuyasha.

"O.k. I will take care of it. Please follow me."

So Inuyasha followed Kao, to a room that was covered in flowers, as well as herbs. Inuyasha put Kagome down on the futon.

"I have to ask you to leave sir; I need to heal her with out a man in the room." Kao demanded.

So Inuyasha left. Once he was gone Kao went right to work, on the girls injures. She took off Kagome's bloody clothes so she can see were she needed to be healed. Kao decided to do the side first, cause she was losing a lot of blood there. What Kao did was put some medicinal herbs on the wound, and the bleeding slowed down enough to bandage it. Once she was done they she went to work on the other wounds.

Inuyasha was out side waiting to see if Kagome would live. How much he hated waiting, but he didn't want to leave completely. Soon he saw Bankotsu come in.

"Bankotsu what are you doing here?" asked a pissed Inuyasha.

"For your information Sakotsu got a fever, and need treatment." Bankotsu told Inuyasha as if it was nothing.

"Really that's a shame. NOT."

"I heard the weak miko got hurt. If you asked me she deserved it. I mean she is pretty weak, she can't really fight."

"Dam you Bankotsu. You will pay for talking about Kagome like that."

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga, and was about to attack when Kira the healer came out.

"There is no fighting here. So sir I asked you to put away your sword." Kira told Inuyasha.

"Fine." Inuyasha said while sheathing his Tetsusaiga.

"Good. Now Bankotsu I did do what you asked, and gave Sakotsu the Medicine that was used for treating her. I got the results, and your daughter is back to health, she will be able to go home now." Kira said, and handed Bankotsu the child.

"Thank you Kira. You don't how much it means to me, and Sango. We are grateful that you were able to heal her." Said a relived Bankotsu.

So he left with Sakotsu, and took her to see Sango, and Jakotsu. Inuyasha was ferouse that he couldn't fight Bankotsu. A few minutes later Kao came out of the other room, and walked up to Inuyasha.

"How is she doing? Is she going to live?" Asked a worried Inuyasha.

"Yes, she is fine; I managed to heal the wounds. Although she is going to have a small scar on her side. I did my best to mend it, but I couldn't heal it as much as the others. I'm sorry. If you want you can go see her."

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

Inuyasha entered the room were Kagome was, and went over to her side. He noticed that she was wearing something different. She soon woke up, and turned her head to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

"I'm here Kagome. Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"Yes it was……"

Well I will live it there for next time. I'm sorry for the long wait. Kao was a name I came up with in my mind. I was think of a friend of mine, so I named the apprentice after her. Kira is the name of my main character in a game I'm making for one of my classes. So I put her named in there. Oh so you don't get confused the apprentice was Kao, and the healer is Kira. Please R&R. Thank you.


	12. A Broken Heart

Hello how are you? Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was busy. Thank you for the reviws.

Last time: Inuyasha entered the room were Kagome was healing, and went over to her side. He noticed that she was wearing something different and she woke up

"I'm here Kagome. Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"Yes it was……"

Chapter 12- the pain of a broken heart

"The person who hurt me was…" Kagome was saying but never got to finished at that point Miroku, and Shippo run in to see her.

"Lady Kagome are you o.k.?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes I am." Said Kagome.

"Kagome who did this to you?" Asked Shippo.

"She was bout to explain it stubbed." Inuyasha yelled.

"As I was saying the person who did this to me is Sango."

No one said a word when this came out, all were in deep shock. A few minutes Inuyasha stood up, and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called.

But Kagome never got an answer, he was long gone. Inuyasha slowed down a little when he was sure he was away from the healer's hut. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, Sango would never hurt Kagome.

"_Sango would you really kill Kagome? I have to found out for real, I must find Sango." _ Inuyasha thought.

SO he went trough the village looking for her, and to his luck he found her. As he came closer he noticed that she was with Bankotsu handing Sakotsu to Sango, and then saw that there were flowers everywere. Then Inuyasha was really confused now. Soon he found out why, for there was a cherry blossom tree fully in bloom. When he got closer Sango looked at him.

"Hello Inuyasha." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sango, I have a question to asked you." Replide Inuyasha.

"What is it Inuyasha"

"Did you really try to hurt Kagome to the point that she would die?"

"Yes Inuyasha. She confrounted me earler in the day. She told me how I beytrade you guys. Also she was really joules of me. She is a slut Inuyasha, and don't forgit that."

"Kagome is not a slut."

"I guess you didn't know."

"Know what"

"That the weak girl had gone, and sleep with the wolf half-breed." Bankotsu said as if he was talking bout nothing important.

"WHAT. Kagome would never sleep with that mangy wolf."

"She did, and also every time she went to her time, she will sleep with a guy named Hojo." Sango told him.

With that said she turned around, and started to walk with Bankotsu back to there hut. When they reached the hut, Kohaku came running out, and give both of them a big hug. Inuyasha just stood there in shock, he felt hurt. A few days ago when he confrounted Sango in the medow he saw fear in her eyes, and showed the same fear when she looked at him.

"Sango wait." Yelled Inuyasha.

"What do you want."

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done to make you fear me. And so I give you this in hope of you forgiving me." Inuyasha said, and gave her a flower.

Sango looked at Bankotsu, and saw that there was happiness in his eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha, and I forgive you." She said as she took the flower.

"Hey half-breed I don't mind you hanging out with Sango, but just remember that she is not your mate. I will speak to the village head man if you can stay, but you will be watching Sakotsu sometimes understand?

"Yes I do." Inuyasha said, and for the first time sence the death of Kikyo he felt really happy.

So Bankotsu started to walk to the village head man's hut, and went inside. Outside Inuyasha was fidgeting nervously. Soon Bankotsu came out.

"Inuyasha the village head man said………"

Wghel that's all for now. I hope you will R&R please. Thank you very much.


End file.
